Warden
Armed with spears, their weapon of choice, Wardens use a gambit system to fire off powerful combo attacks at the front lines. Unlike other classes, which have to wait for opportunities, the warden creates his own openings and then capitalizes on them. Wearing medium armor, Wardens specialize in ambushing and focusing on single enemies. The Warden as designed takes as its inspiration Haldir, the Elf warden who protected the lands of Lothlórien from incursions by orcs and other foul things that crept from Moria. True to its model, the Mines of Moria Warden is a medium-armor tank class built around an Elf rather than a Man's idea of a heavy fighter -- sacrificing heavy protection in favor of agility and anticipation. As a result, the Warden in Mines of Moria may find his or her greatest utility not as a tank but as a support fighter -- an off-tank. Interestingly, the Warden's gameplay mechanics owe a debt to Tekken as much as to any Elf-lord. The Warden's main abilities are triggered by a new "gambit" system. These are special attacks and status effects triggered by firing off certain combination of moves in sequence. Thus a "Power Attack" designed to take advantage of a specific break in a creature's defenses might be fired off by using four specially-colored attacks in a row, while a different attack designed to slow an enemy's attacks could be used to set up combos that let companions regain some health or power. The Warden, then, is a strategic class designed, according to Steefel, "... for players want to anticipate what they'll need 10 seconds from now as opposed to right this second." Wardens are neither Mitigation nor Block/Parry/Evade tanks, but rather regenerative tanks. Specializing in leeching morale from surrounding enemies and transferring threat from surrounding players, the warden is an extremely self-sufficient tank. A skilled Warden requires little healing in most situations and excels in tanking up to 10 enemies at one time. With the ability to recover morale and power from enemies, the warden can fight almost indefinitely, and makes an excellent solo class. Skills Riders of Rohan Focuses on a mix of melee and various ranged damage dependent on stance, controlling the battlefield, threatening/distracting enemies, and self-sustenance. *'Skill of the Eorlingas:' The ultimate expression of the tactics of the Horse-lords. This is a powerful strike without enhancement. When enhanced along the manner of true horsemanship and style this becomes a devastating maneouvre. *'Rohirrim:' Deals high damage to the target and decreases incoming damage by 10%. *'Riddermark:' This skill deals high damage to the target and increases outgoing ranged damage by 5%. *'Red Dawn:' Deals high damage to the target and increases your outgoing melee damage by 10%. When a Shield token is active, deals a good amount of damage to the target and increases the armour of the warden and their mount for a period of time. Also decreases incoming damage by 30% for a short time. When a Lance token is active, deals a good amount of damage to the target and has the potential to unhorse the target. Also increases outgoing melee damage by 25% for a short time. When a Shout token is active, deals a good amount of damage to the target and reduces the target's speed to 0 for a short time. Also increases ranged damage by 15% for a short time. Category:Classes